This invention relates to a method and apparatus for a beverage container holder to keep beverage cans and beverage bottles cool while allowing a user to drink from the can or bottle in the holder without spilling the ice or water used to provide the cooling.
The embodiments of this invention permit a person to place a beverage can or beverage bottle into a beverage container holder along with ice or ice and ice water, and to periodically drink from the can or bottle. A sealing means permits the user to tip the holder and to drink from the beverage container without spilling the ice or water. The beverage container is placed in the holder; and the sealing means, the housing, and the beverage container form a sealed enclosure to hold the ice and water between the beverage container and the holder housing.
The beverage container is typically supported above the bottom of the holder by ridges or pedestals that support the bottom of the beverage container. This clearance provides space for a cooling medium such as ice or ice and water. The cooling medium can be replaced in order to provide immediate additional refrigeration to the beverage.
The embodiments of the current invention include a housing which is larger in diameter than a beverage can or beverage bottle. One embodiment of the invention is a removable seal subassembly comprised of a compliant seal and a seal containment means which establish a leak-proof seal between a portion of the beverage can or bottle and the housing. The housing typically includes a support means to support the bottom of the can or bottle above the housing bottom in order to create a space for an ice or an ice and water cooling medium. In another embodiment, the seal means may be a single element that is attached to or secured in the housing.